Bonds That Transcend
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: Unable to sleep. Alexis remembers someone dear to her whom she lost a long time ago. Little does she know that she has a visitor.
A/N: This is my first Transformers fanfic and I hope that you enjoy it. Personally, I see nothing wrong with the shipping of Alexis and Starscream from Armada, so I have decided to write this fanfic based on their relationship- which was completely forgotten by the time of Energon. If you do, however, do not think this ship is appropriate then please don't read this fanfic. Reviews are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to their respective owners and creators.

Alexis lay in bed, her body tired from all the excitement of the day, although her mind could not find any peace. It had been the day that she had bid farewell to the Autobots as they departed for their home planet of Cybertron. She supposed that it was for the best as Earth would no longer be a target if any hidden factions of the Decepticons should arise to take revenge for their fallen comrades.

It had been a bittersweet event, not only for her but for Rad, Carlos, Billy, Fred and all the other people who had gotten close to the mechanical beings during their time on Earth. She sighed sadly and turned onto her side to assume a more comfortable position, hoping it would help her to fall asleep. It didn't. It was a warmer night than usual, so she had left the window slightly open in order to let some of the night air in, albeit not that much cooler than the air in her room.

Sighing in resignation, Alexis got up from her bed and decided to make her way to the kitchen downstairs for a cup of warm tea. However, before she could do so, something shiny caught her eye from the slighlty opened drawer of her dressing table. She was about to dismiss it as a piece of jewellry, but something at the back of her mind nagged her to take a closer look. She opened the drawer and frowned as she picked up a necklace that held a green gem. She looked at it closely and noticed that the gem had a crack in it.

 _This...gem... It's..._ Her mind was suddenly flooded with memories of a particularly troubled Transformer who could transform into a jet. A Decepticon she had befriended and who had sacrificed himself so that his leader would join forces with the Autobots in order to defeat an even greater threat. The crack had signified his death... She had been young and emotional then, eventually blocking out any memory of him because it hurt too much to think of him.

She held the necklace close to her chest as tears began to form in her eyes. "Starscream..."

Unbenknownst to her, the very Transformer she cried for was sitting outside of her house, staring through the window. He had activated his stealth mode so that she would be unable to see him as he had not really planned on communicating with the woman. He barely knew who she was, other than the data he had gathered, but she had always been familiar to him. Her face... It had haunted him for quite some time, but he had never confronted her about it, despite the frustration it had caused him. Who was she? How did she know him? Why was there a slight leap in his spark when he saw her?

"Oh, Starscream, I'm so sorry _."_

He frowned. What was she apologizing for? He hardly knew who she was... His optic sensors suddenly caught a glimpse of the necklace and a stream of memories began to flood through his mind. He remembered a girl who had approached him after he had betrayed Megatron and had decided to reside with the Autobots in order to destroy his so-called leader. She had been the only one of the group of humans to approach him at that time and he could remember the kind smile she gave him as she tried to initiate a conversation with him. It had made him feel uncomfortable as he was not used to displays of kindness. Nobody had ever taken a particluar interest in _him_ , they had only been focused on his fighting capabilities and little more than that. But she had been genuinely curious about him, enquiring about his well being and so forth. She actually cared- which both concerned him and yet, made him feel content. It was the first time in his entire existence he had felt, as the humans described it, "happy". He could also clearly remember her pleading for him to return, even though he had betrayed them and hurt her deeply. He could not understand why she tried so hard for him, knowing exactly who and what he was. It had taken all the emotional strength he had to turn his back and walk away from her, secretly knowing he would probably never see her again. He wanted to hate her, wanted to place her in the same category as the rest of her foolish race, but he could not. She had taught him to feel and he could never hate her. He died thinking of her, hoping his sacrifice was enough to protect her.

"I wish I had been there when you died. Perhaps things would have been different. I'm a terrible person, I made myself forget about you because it hurt too much when I thought of you." She stared at the charm. "I didn't know what it was about you that made me feel safe, that made me want to smile... That made me constantly want to know if you were okay or not, but now I know. I was young back then but now I know... I love you, Starscream." She knew he could not hear her, and yet she had to say it. She had to admit to herself, to him, how she really felt. She had always felt that something had been missing in her life, that there was a constant void that never seemed to go away, and now she knew that it was him... He was the reason for the void, he was the one who was missing.

Starscream was unsure why his cheek plates were suddenly warmer. Was this what humans referred to as "blushing"? Her words echoed in his head and he felt the pace of his spark quicken. She loved him... Endless thoughts began to flood his mind. Did he feel the same? And what if he did? She was a human, who would eventually die, and he was an ageless machine. Even if they could get past that, he was the size of a building and she was so tiny... Intimacy would be impossible and he had read that humans enjoyed intimacy. They also couldn't be seen in public together either, as all Transformers were said to have left Earth, and he knew what would happen if he were captured by the humans. Perhaps it would have been better if he had merely stayed away...

As he got up to leave, Alexis heard the soft mechanical whirring of machinery that she knew was unique to Transformers and she ran to the open window. She saw nothing, but that did not deter her as she pushed open the doors of the balcony and stepped out into the night air.

"Wh-Who's there?" She said, loudly as she looked around. "I know someone's there. Are you...an Autobot or a Decepticon? Show yourself!"

He smirked slightly at how perceptive she was. "I am neither. Should I still show myself?"

She gasped. That voice- no, it couldn't be! "S-Starscream?"

He released his stealth mode and stared at her intently. Her blue-green eyes were wide with shock as she clutched the necklace tighlty and stared at him while tears poured down her cheeks. "Y-You're alive! But...how?"

"I am not sure of that myself. I was brought back to play a part in the fight. Now that it is finished, I am not sure...what to do." He frowned. "I cannot stay here nor can I return home."

She moved closer to him, blushing as the Transformer watched her every step. She extended her hand and brushed her slender fingers over his cheek plate gently. "I'm so sorry... It's just... It's really you."

He did not flinch at her touch as he had expected to. Her fingers, small as they were, were warm across his cheek plate and he actually welcomed the touch. "Alexis.. I'm sorry, but I overheard what you were saying... Is it true? Do you...love me?" The last two words came out as a whisper as he felt embarassed.

She blushed and beamed up at him. "Yes.. It's all true. I love you, Starscream." Her smiled quickly faded to a look of concern. "I do hope that isn't too strange...considering we're from different planets and all that..."

"It's not strange at all. I...feel the same way about you." He cleared his throat and stared at her. "I love you as well."

She leapt onto him, near his neck where she would always sit, and hugged him. He smiled and turned his head to look at her. It was so strange... They were so different. She was human, he was a machine. She was kind, he was cruel. She was caring, he was selfish. They were such opposites, and yet, he knew that in that moment they were feeling the exact same thing.

Starscream blushed as her soft mouth came into contact with his own. At first, he was unsure how to respond due to their size differences, but then he let her kiss him. His blush deepened as she used her tongue to taste him and although he was sure he probably tasted like oil and metal it did not seem to bother Alexis at all. He could see that her blush was as deep as his and when she pulled away for air, a thin string of her saliva mixed with his processing fluid connected their mouths. Her eyes were hazy and she looked utterly beautiful.

"Starscream, I want...you to stay, here with me... Please." She looked at him, pleadingly.

He did not need to think before he responded, "Of course I'll stay." He smiled as she suddenly seemed slightly drained. "But you look exhausted, Alexis." He placed her down on the ground and he transformed into a jet. He opened the hatch for her to climb in, which she did happily.

Alexis smiled as the seatbelts wrapped firmly around her and she cuddled against the seat. He was warm, but not overly so and before she knew it, she felt herself drifitng off into sleep. "Goodnight, Starscream..."

Although she could not see it, she knew he was smiling as he whispered to her. "Goodnight, Alexis."


End file.
